Estaré Contigo
by Zwoelf
Summary: Serie de pequeñas historias sobre posibles finales en torno al destino de Eureka y Renton después de cada "final".


_**Eureka Seven es propiedad de Bones y Bandai. Ningún personaje es mío. No gano nada haciendo esto más que entretenerme un poco.**_

* * *

**ENCONTRÉMONOS  
EN EL  
INFINITO**

Cuando Maeter cumplió 10 años, su estatura ya era la misma que la de Maurice, cosa que no le agradó nada a él, su hermano mayor, y por suerte Linck aún seguía siendo el más pequeño de los tres, pero eso no duraría demasiado ya que en poco tiempo él les ganaría tanto en altura como en fuerza. Ninguno de los tres tenía relación de sangre, sólo lazos de unión por amor familiar. Maurice era delgado, con rasgos asiáticos que cada vez se marcaban más en su piel amarillenta; Maeter tenía un cabello largo y rubio que combinaba con su tez blanca; y Linck era de piel obscura y rasgos toscos, con una cicatríz en la frente que lo hacía ver como un chico rudo. 11, 10, 8, unos chiquillos.

Maeter no sabía exactamente cuándo era su cumpleaños real, pero eso no importaba. La primera vez que le preguntó sobre eso Eureka, la chica coralian que después se convirtió en su nueva madre, se inventó la fecha. Maurice fue más práctico, él calló tiempo suficiente para recuperarse del shock y dar una respuesta: Escogió ese mismo día, el día en que fueron adoptados por ella, después de... Pero ellos prefieren no pensar en las circunstancias en las que se les arrebataron sus verdaderos padres, ya no los recuerdan, casi nada, después de la sangrienta masacre en Ciudades del Cielo fueron llevados por la chica pálida de cabello verdeazul hasta una nave del ejército, que después huyó olvidándose de la vida militar. Recibieron nuevos nombres, escogidos por Talho, la piloto de la nave; tuvieron nuevas ropas, tuvieron un nuevo hogar y compartieron una nueva mamá; comenzaron una nueva vida, pero nunca dejaron de tener una sensación de alienamiento. Al cabo de un par de años, llegó Renton, a quién trataron mal al inicio y nunca sospecharon que poco después se convertiría en su padre. Pero al igual que sus verdaderos padres, los jovenes que los adoptaron y cuidaron desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno después del Segundo Verano del Amor. Salvaron el mundo, y como prueba sólo quedaron ellos, sus hijos adoptivos, y la luna marcada con sus nombres: Eureka & Renton, como si fuese la paleta de un pupitre de secundaria. Eso era prueba de que habían sido una familia, eso y su abuelo, Axel, a quien no conocían sino hasta que Holland fue a dejarlos con él, hacía ya algunos años. Sin embargo, casi sentían como si siempre hubieran estado a su lado.

Maeter organizó una pequeña reunion en su casa, ubicada en donde antes estaba el pequeño garage donde estaba el cuarto de Renton. Al inicio él era igual que ellos, un niño torpe, tonto, intentando acercarse a su madre, y ellos celosamente se burlaban de él y lo alejaban todo lo que podían. Las cosas ahora eran distintas, y al menos Maeter se lamentaba un poco el que hubieran sido tan duros con el, si hubiese sabido, habría intentado hacer que se acercara más a ellos, todavia más, pero las anécdotas y los recuerdos que tenían de él eran todos buenos.

A la pequeña reunión asistieron sus amigas de la escuela, 4 chicas de su misma edad con las que se llevaba muy bien. Al principio tuvieron problemas, los 3 hermanos, ya que nunca habían ido formalmente a la escuela. Axel tuvo que conseguir un maestro particular hasta que estuvieron listos para entrar a algun grado acorde a su edad, y no desde el principio y tan mayores a los demás. Sólo Linck iba al paso, por ser el más pequeño. En la escuela también enseñaban sobre el Segundo Verano del Amor, y los tres se sentían orgullosos de pertenecer a la familia Thurston. Los maestros les preguntaban sobre las cosas que habían vivido, todos lo hacían: los compañeros, las personas que encontraban, el señor del Ferry, en la tienda... Con el tiempo las preguntas disminuían, pero cada vez que algo referente era mencionado, si se observaba bien sus rostros, se podía notar como se tornaban un poco más serios. Los extrañaban tanto. También aprendieron que su abuelo, Adrock Thurston, fue partícipe del Primer Verano del Amor y, al contrario que Renton cuando tenía su edad, ellos también se sentían orgullosos de él.

Entre los regalos que Maeter recibió había un par de libros, dulces, un sobre con dinero de parte de Axel y tímidamente Maurice le regaló una fotografía donde salían ella y Eureka, su madre, la madre de los tres. Maeter se molestó ligeramente, preguntándole porqué no se la había dado antes. Él no supo responder, después de un momento le dijo que la había tomado cuando estaban con los científicos construyendo el nuevo Nirvash, Stoner le estaba diciendo cómo funcionaba su camara, tomó muchas fotos de práctica y nadie se quejó, y entre esas estaba esa foto. Ella ya no se acordaba de cuándo posó, o de que Maurice les pidiera permiso. Pero ahí estaban, las dos, Eureka con el cabello corto y trasquilado, ya había dejado de usar un pequeño gorro para cubrirlo por vergüenza, estaban sentadas al pie de la cama y ella la abrazaba. Le preguntó si tenían alguna foto con Renton así, y él sólo movio la cabeza. No, no tengo ninguna. El único con quejas verdaderas fue Linck, él quería también su foto, una así con Eureka. Los tres lloraron un poco esa noche, resguardados por sus sábanas, sin darse cuenta de las lagrimas de los demás.

Antes de dormir siempre iban al pequeño altar... No, no es un altar, ellos niegan que sea uno, sus padres no están muertos, sólo es un pequeño lugar donde tienen portaretratos con fotografías de su familia: una de sus padres sobre la tandemrefboard, la que fue portada de la revista Ray=Out; una de los tres, en esa época, cuando estaban tan pequeños; otra de ellos solos con Eureka, sentados a su lado y abrazándola; otra en la mesa con Renton, él salía viendo hacia otro lado mientras Maurice le pegaba algo en la espalda, Maeter y Linck solo reían conspiratorios; y una donde salían todos juntos, como retrato familiar, en el sillón del cuarto común del Gekko. Esta última foto estaba enmedio de todas las demás. También, había fotos de Adrock, su abuelo, de Diane, su tia, y de su abuela, Blau, pero a ella nunca la habían visto ni habían escuchado de ella al haber muerto al mismo tiempo que dio a luz, y había también una fotografía de Adrock con su familia, incluídos Axel y Rose, sus tatarabuelos. Siempre se acercaban por orden y hablaban de sus anécdotas del día como si los estuvieran escuchando, como si estuvieran ahí. Sin embargo... las fotografías no responden, son sólo imágenes, y nunca obtenían respuesta. Axel nunca lo comprendió, pensó que sólo los extrañaban, pero él no había visto lo que ellos habían visto ni había vivido lo que ellos habían vivido, así que era más difícil para él, pero no importaba, ya que cuando todos terminaban de decirles sus buenas noches y lo dejaban solo en la sala, él se acercaba y hablaba un poco. Les platicaba de su día, de las travesuras de sus niños, de sus calificaciones, de cómo lo hacían enojar, y algunas veces lloraba en silencio, lamentándose, implorándoles.

— Por favor, regresen... — decía, a veces entre lágrimas, otras con enojo, otras con calma... — Ellos son pequeños, son tan pequeños, y yo estoy tan viejo. No quisiera que se quedaran sin nadie...

Y la mayoría de las veces suspiraba, se sentía tonto, se sentía tan esperanzado... Ellos creían que no habían muerto, pero no sabían decir exáctamente porqué. También, le habían dicho que conocían a Diane y a Adrock, pero no supieron explicarlo mucho, y mientras más tiempo pasaba recordaban menos. Holland intentó explicarlo cuando los llevó con el, su único pariente, ya que se había despedido de Gekko-State y se retiró a vivir una vida pacífica junto con su propia familia, una que apenas se estaba formando.

— …Se escondieron dentro de Nirvash y pasaron a la cámara donde se encontraba Sakuya. — Holland movió un poco su taza de cafe y sirvió mas azucar. — Viajaron a la Tierra con ellos. — Axel sólo callaba, absorvía sus palabras.

— Me contaron todo lo que pasó ahí abajo, y después hasta fuimos donde estuvieron viviendo durante esos días. Pero no estaban ahí, no había ni rastro de ellos. Me dijeron algo de... de que lograron ver a Adrock y a Diane dentro del Command Cluster, ellos estaban con el Scab, así que Renton y Eureka... Ellos deben estar ya en ese otro plano, junto a ellos, o tomando sus lugares. — Tomó mas cafe y sonrió — Después de todo... hasta se dieron el lujo de bandalizar la luna.

Y Axel sonrió. Siempre consideró la explicación de Holland como algo incompleto, los niños platicaban cosas sin ser tan objetivos, pero algo de verdad debía tener todo eso. Una parte de él se rehusaba, y la otra aceptaba con los brazos abiertos. Esa noche él también lloró.

A la mañana siguiente amanecio con una niebla terrible. "_Ahí viene el invierno..."_ pensó Axel al ver por la ventana, y notó que el cartero acomodaba varias cartas en el buzón. Eso no era normal, faltaba tiempo para que recibiera la habitual carta de Holland que cada vez se tomaba mas tiempo en llegar, y no era tampoco la semana en que el gobierno enviaba la carta de impuestos, y sus trabajos no requerían ese medio de comunicación tan lento. Se vistió con la ropa más cercana y abrigadora y salió. El cartero ya no estaba, pero las cartas sí. Eran 4. Las tomó y dando tumbos logro llegar hasta la puerta, esa maldita niebla era demasiado espesa, habría accidentes si no se quitaba antes de que la gente fuera a sus trabajos. Ni siquiera se quito la chaqueta cuando empezó a leer los destinatarios.

La letra era femenina, cálida, y los nombres estaban situados exáctamente en el medio del sobre. No había remitente, por ningún lado. Debía ser una broma. La primera era para Linck, y sólo decia eso: Linck. La segunda era para Maeter, la tercera para Maurice y la última para él. Abrió la que decía "Axel" y leyó:

_Abuelo. Mucho tiempo hemos estado ausentes, y nunca antes había intentado esto.  
Muchas gracias por todo, cuida bien de los chicos,  
cada vez están más grandes, crecen muy rápido.  
Lo de la luna no fue mi culpa._

Parpadeó. Las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos. ¿Era verdaderamente Renton? ¿Era de verdad el? ¿Pero cómo? Lloró por unos minutos, en silencio. No podía creerlo, sonrío todo lo que pudo y volvió a leerla, pero el texto era diferente.

_Abuelo,no te sientas triste por nuestra ausencia,no estamos muertos tampoco, esto es... otro tipo de cosa.  
Lo entenderás después. Es un poco difícil esto. Falta de práctica._

"¿Qué demonios es esto?" Penso. Estaba seguro de que el texto decía otra cosa cuando lo leyó la primera vez. ¿Estaba volviéndose loco? No, no podía ser...Frotó sus ojos y se dispuso a leer el corto mensaje de nuevo.

_Quisiera decirte algo que nunca te dije antes.  
Te amo, abuelo. Díste tanto por mí.  
Nunca te valoré tanto, tuve que irme para darme cuenta,  
no sabía nada, era un niño tonto. Muchas gracias._

Esta vez decidió ir por una grabadora. Volvió a leer la carta en voz alta.

_Abuelo. Soy yo, Renton. No estás loco. Ésta es la única forma. Buscaremos más.  
Cuida de los chicos, Maeter se está despertando, hace frío y pueden enfermarse.  
Recuerda que siempre te he querido, aunque haya sido un estúpido.  
Gracias, Abuelo._

— ¿Maeter está a punto de despertarse? — Apenas hubo dicho eso en voz alta y una figurilla rubia se asomó desde las escaleras.

— Abuelo, ¿Qué haces tan temprano?

— ¡Maeter! Yo... — Ella se dio cuenta de las lágrimas y noto en sus manos las cartas, y una carta que hiciera llorar al abuelo sólo podía significar una cosa. Se acercó a él rápidamente, y lo abrazó.

— ¡No llores abuelo! ¿Son papá y mamá? ¿Nos enviaron una carta?

"_¿Cómo es que lo sabe?"_ pensó Axel. Tal vez es porque eran niños. Tal vez es porque sí platicaban con ellos cuando antes de dormir hablaban frente a las fotos. Él le dio las otras tres cartas y Maeter buscó la suya con prisa, lágrimas empezaban a formarse y a resbalarse por sus mejillas. Con una rápidez desesperada abrió la suya y leyó en voz alta.

_Mi querida niña, ayer fue tu cumpleaños. Creces tan rápido, serás toda una mujer dentro de poco.  
Renton y yo estamos bien, los extrañamos, pero estaremos juntos. No ahora, no en mucho tiempo, pero lo estaremos.  
Nunca te rindas, nunca dejes de soñar y de luchar.  
Discúlpanos por no comunicarnos antes, es difícil. Guarda esta carta siempre en tu corazón, nunca nos olvides.  
Te amamos, a ti y a tus hermanos. Estamos tan felices de que esten bien._

_- Eureka y Renton_

Maeter abrazó la carta con fuerza y lloró como si no hubiera un mañana. Maurice y Linck se despertaron y bajaron juntos al escuchar el ruido. Maurice pensó que algo malo había pasado, tal vez Holland sufrió un accidente, o algo le pasó a su hermana. Linck no lo procesó tan rápido como Maurice, pero tan pronto como vio que sostenían sobres, supo que era algo relacionado con sus padres. Cada quien obtuvo sus cartas y se emocionaron al saber que el texto cambiaba si lo volvían a leer. Durante meses fue así, pero las intentaban leer cada vez menos, quiza era agotador para Renton y Eureka comunicarse de esa forma, y en cambio se dedicaban a hablar más frente a los retratos, cada mañana, cada tarde, cada noche. Leyeron, rieron y lloraron hasta que con el tiempo sólo una frase se mostraba, y comenzaron a olvidar, pero entonces, después de un tiempo, se topaban con las cartas de nuevo, y leían, recordaban, sonreían y nunca les falto valor para seguir adelante.

_Nunca olviden que los amamos.  
No pidan nada, luchen por lo que quieren, sólo así será suyo._

Ése fue el último mensaje, y se mantuvo así durante muchos años.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

**Notas. **Eureka Seven estuvo _casitotalmentegrandementeesimposiblenonotarelparec idoholyshitcasitodoelconceptoesigual_ muy influenciado por la novela de Blood Music (Música en la sangre) de Greg Bear, así que ciertas situaciones del libro me inspiraron para escribir una pequeña serie de one-shots sobre todos los universos que comprenden la historia de Eureka Seven. Este es el segundo fanfic que escribo en mi vida, la narración no se me da, espero no haya estado tan mal.


End file.
